


A new Comrade

by Narutoyaoi0318



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, OC is Powerful, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutoyaoi0318/pseuds/Narutoyaoi0318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is finally nearing the 4th Great  War, and Naruto is having trouble with it.A new member joins team 7 to help them out with the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Tsunade was very lazily over her desk, with piles of paperwork at her desk waiting to be completed.She was heavily drooling, with it wetting her chin, and a few documents that her head was resting on.The day before, she was drinking sake,when she got knocked off and slept the rest of the day with Shizune cleaning the desk.She was happily dreaming about taking a break and drinking some sake, when the door was abruptly opened without her permission.She jumped out of her skin,once the noise of the door slamming towards the wall reached her.She lazily opened her eyes, while trying to block the light out of her eyes, when someone started speaking in a hasty voice.  

"Hokage-sama on our way back from our mission, we found a body laying on the ground. On futher inspection, the body was severely bleeding, we need your help" Kakashi  reported, somewhat serious.At hearing the report, Tsunade was trying to comprehend what was he saying with her fuzzy mind due to all the sake she was  drinking.Once she understood, she looked at Team 7 again when she noticed the silver  haired  shinoby carrying a body, which was bleeding a lot and looked frail.                                                                                  

  She sighed  and told Kakashi to carefully hand her the body, which Kakashi  obediently did just that.Walking closer to the body, she inspected it carefully without touching it, when she noticed she didn't recognize  the person."Kakashi, do you have an idea on who this person is? she inquired at him."I guess not from here seeing from the clothes" he responded.Tsunade nodded, and took another look to the body she saw that the person had a similar mask like Kakashi.She started to reach for the mask, she was so close to peeling off the mask when suddenly an arm latched on to hers.The rest of them were shocked, but stood still for the response of the Hokage and this stranger.

Tsunade looked down to be rewarded by icy amethyst eyes staring at her, that made her want to turn away by the stare.The grip of the stranger on her arm was starting to hurt, so much that it would start to bruise if she didn't do anything.Naruto coming closer said "let her go", which the hooded complied and released her hand.A few seconds passed when the unknown person got up wobbly their legs not supporting them, but at last they suceeded. 

" _Where am I? they asked them,_ looking around rapidly."You are at the Hidden Leaf Village" Tsunade said "who might you be?".The person didn't  reply until " _I'm Ruby Blacksmith"._ They took off the hood revealing black straight hair curled up at the bottom, with many red streaks and her bangs covering her left eye that were swept to the left also.Now they all knew by looking at her that she was indeed a woman with her long hair.Now looking a time her outfit she wore a black cloak, under it she wore a black leather bodysuit with a armored chest plate and armored arms, also she wore dark blue gloves with high-heeled boots that were red at the heel.Finally she wore a ruby pendant shaped diamond around her neck with two swords strapped against her hip.

Once they finished analyzing her, they all had the same thought " what is she? where did she come from?"Tsunade coming out of her shock said " I would like to ask you a few questions".Ruby replied with " _I will a answer your questions privately"._ The blonde Hokage nodded  her head and made a shooing movement with her hand at team 7, when they nodded back and left.

Kakashi was about  to leave, when Tsunade halted his movement and asked him to stay if any sign of lying.This was a very important matter to her, and she  wanted nothing to go wrong.

"Alright first question, how old are you?

" _I'm 19 years old, almost 20 by now"._

_"_ Next question, where did you come from and what is your position?"

_"I come from..."_

 


	2. Meeting Team 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets approved by Tsunade to stay at the Hidden Leaf Village, but where will she stay and what role would he take?

**Last time on A New Comrade..**

**"** Next Question, where do you come from  and what is your position?"

" _I come from..._

* * *

_"I come from a place far away from here named Zecrade and my position is an assassin  and a female swordsman"._ Tsunade nodded at her answer and looked at Kakashi for any detection of lying or nervousness, which was no such thing.

"Alright last question, what is your purpose here?" the blonde Hokage asked the raven in front of her, in a harsh and raised voice.This was ineffective  as the raven calmly answered, surprising the others in the room.

" _My purpose here is unclear to me, anything you have will be gratified, seeing as you the leader for  here, am  I right?"_ Ruby questioned her.Tsunade smiled at this, " _so she found out in minimum time, interesting"_ she thought.Tsunade thought about the role for the newcomer, when she suddenly clapped, seeming satisfied with the end result.

"How about this, you will join team 7 with Kakashi  as your sensei, and help them throughout their missions" she offered the other woman.Said woman thanked her for offer and accepted it, with no hesitation whatsoever.Meanwhile Kakashi stayed quiet pondering the new member to his team.

"Now that's settled, Kakashi will be leading you to the team for introductions, and also before I forget you will be staying with Uzumaki Naruto,dismissed" she said, while making a shooing movement.They both nodded their heads towards Tsunade, before leaving to their destination.On the way to their, no one said a word making it uncomfortable.

**With team 7**

Sakura,Sai and Naruto were waiting patiently for their sensei Kakashi, while leaning on a big tall tree.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura questioned out loud, questioning everyone's  thoughts.

"He's probably reading his perverted book as always, hentai" Naruto commented, making Sakura giggle and Sai join in.

"Maa,maa don't be rude Naruto" a voice said close by, making all three heads turn around to find the source of voice.There in front of them was Kakashi, for the first time not stuffed with his book in his face giggling pervertly.Next to him, stood a taller figure with their face hidden by a mask similar to their sensei's." _What's she  doing here"  thought Naruto curiously ._

_"_ As of today, we have gained a new member, she will be joining us with our missions, ordered  by the Hokage" the silver haired Shinoby said cheerfully.All the while Ruby just a stared at them, making them uncomfortable with her stare.

"Introduce yourselves" their sensei told them, while taking out his perverted book.This angered the members, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you" a  short pink haired girl said, while looking up at the taller female, who just nodded.

"I'm Sai, nice to meet you beautiful" said a black haired boy, with pale skin who was being punched brutally by the shorted girl.

"I'm Uzumaki  Naruto" a young shinoby, with   bright spiky blonde hair, beautiful cerulean  eyes,  and three whiskers-like mark in each cheek cheerfully said.

Lastly their sensei introduce himself "Kakashi Hatake" he cheerfully said, while eye smiling.

"Tell us your likes, dislikes, and lastly your dream" Kakashi told her.

" _My name is Ruby Blacksmith, my likes are none, my dislikes are none of of your business and my dream I have none" she finished quickly._ The rest of the team was shocked by her speech, as it was unnaturally  familiar.

"She's  just like him , we did the even learn anything about her" thought Naruto to himself.

"Alright listen up, tomorrow we will have a mission at 8 am , so get enough sleep, and lastly Naruto, she will be staying with you" the silver haired shinoby said pointing at the new member.

"What, why?" shouted Naruto, as he stared at Kakashi with disbelief,

"Hokage's orders, Naruto".

'Fine, just for oba-chan" he pouted lightly.Ruby watched their interaction with an apathetic expression.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow" Sakura  shouted loudly, as she turned around leaving with Sai right behind her.Kakashi was about to leave, when he cheerfully said " don't do anything suspicious" before  leaving in a puff of smoke, smiling the while way.

Naruto  spluttured at his comment, before calming himself to speak."So um..let's get going he said looking at her.He started leading her to his house, with her walking beside him.

 

 

 


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Naruto living together in his apartment

At **Naruto's Apartment**

Reaching the small Apartment of Naruto, Ruby looked at his small apartment   which was in a very poor state, as the building  looked to be falling down, some of the windows see was damaged, and the door was broken beyond repair.And that was the outside, who knows what was inside like.

Naruto was really nervous by now, as they entered his apartment.He knew his apartment wasn't the best, but it was the best  he could afford, _for now._ Looking at her, he saw that her expression hasn't changed in the slightest.,  making him confused.

"Well, here's my apartment" he said proudly with a wide grin, faking it as he knew his apartment was shitty, and there was no helping it.Inside the crappy apartment was a big mess of ramen cups on the floor with the liquid leaking out of it and wetting the floor messily.There were scrolls lazily placed on the bed with ink splattered on them, making it difficult to read them or in general understand them.Lastly there was articles of clothes sprawled all around the room, which were dirty and mostly likely there for a very long time.

Naruto blushed brightly out of embarrassment, knowing and realizing how messy and disgusting his apartment was.He quickly apologized for his messiness, before cleaning up his room for decency until it was completely spotless.All the while Ruby just started to explore the cramped apartment that was where she was going to live, for the meantime.

Finally after several minutes of cleaning his room, the room was now spotless with a new odor  that was quite  pleasant like the wind.The raven came closer to Naruto before stopping a few inches away from him "  _where am I gong to sleep'" she asked him?"_

 _"_ There's a room right at the right, that I never used" he answered.

She nodded at him, and was about  to leave to got to the room she is going to stay, when Naruto stopped  her "aren't you going to eat it's late already".

" _No_ , _I'm not hungry"_ she replied, while going to her room, and locking the door for privacy.

"Wow,what a woman" the blonde Shinoby thought to himself, as he made way towards the cupboard  and opening it to take out one of his cup of instant ramen for dinner.He outed water into it, and put it in the microwave for three minutes to heat up.

In the meantime, his mind wandered off to Sasuke and the new member of team 7 Ruby, and how they were eerily similar, scaring him.The both of them rarely talked, or more accurate was the lack of speaking.They both seemed so distant from people.The beeping  sound of the microwave stopped  his train of thought as he took out the ramen, and started eating  it or stuffing  it in his mouth, most likely.This made him forget about his previous thoughts, _how convenient._

Putting down the already finished cups of ramen, Naruto yawned loudly and room a look at his clock that it was pretty late.So he decided  to get ready for bed, tomorrow was an important mission.

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping loudly, too loudly for his likeness.He sat up, and rubbed his eyelids tired lyrics while yawning.Several minutes passed, when he stood up and strode over his bathroom for a quick shower  and to brush his teeth.

Getting out if the bathroom, he quickly changed into his orange and black jumpsuit.He went to his very small kitchen, and was about to make breakfast for him , when he remembered  that he was living with the raven woman.

"How could I forget something so important important"he thought  to himself .So he walked to the he room that she was staying with, and was about to knock when he suddenly stopped.He nervously knocked on the wooden door, but go no response  from the inside.He knocked  again for the second  time, but still  got  no response.Getting a bit worried, he turned the doorknob and gasped when it was open, so he walked into the room.

The room was a bit larger than his, but still considered a small room for only one person.The windows were slightly opened, enough for breeze to seep into the  room for freshness.In the middle of the room was the bed, twin size  that was neatly folded with blankets, and pillows  placed on top of the blankets.However there  was no sign of Ruby anywhere, meaning that she has left.

Closing the door, Naruto turned around ready to look for her when he he bumped into something and fell down rather harshly."Ow,ow" he said, rubbing his forehead that now had a bruise.

He looked up to see, the person that he was worried a minutes ago, looking down at him in the same outfit as yesterday.."Oi,where were you?"

" _I went outside, to get accustomed  to this place"._

 _"Oh_ ,I was going to make breakfast for the both of us" standing up, and wincing when pain shot through his back, it really  hurt.

" _Don't,I already ate"_ not even bothering to help Naruto, as she left to her room.

Naruto sighed at this, but continued in making the breakfast, that of course was ramen.Throwing the ramen into the garbage can once finished he noticed that they only had about 5 minutes  left, so he told Ruby to get read.,She nodded and once they were ready they both left leafing through the houses towards ground 7 for the mission.

* * *

Both Shinoby were rushing through the village, as far as they could to get there early.Coming close to the ground, Naruto spotted Sai leaning  on a tree painting I  one of his scrolls, but didn't noticed the pink haired girl getting there before him.

Landing safely on the ground,Naruto rushed towards the his two teammates with a big goofy grin on his face.On the other hand, Ruby watched them with no interest, as she went to sit on a tree branch far way from them and taking out a book out of nowhere  , and beginning  reading it blocking their conversation.

"Hi Sakura-chan" greeted Naruto, while trying to hug her crush, however the short female punched him hard, sending him towards a tree.

"Hmm,baka" she said, puffing out her chest and crossing her arms.Sai sensing her state, got away from her as fast as possible.

"But sakura-chan" he whined, pouting his lips to her.

"No, you idiot"

"Alright" he sighed sadly, Sakura was still the same as ever.

At that exact moment Kakashi decided to step in, to see how his team was doing.He looked over to see Sai drawing,Sakura doing whatever she was doing, Naruto his favorite blonde pouting cutely, but no sign of the newbie.

He tried to check for her chakra, but no success  stumping  him." _I have  to talk Tsunade about this" thinking._

Ruby sensing a new presence, looked  down to see Kakashi  looking confused.She put back her book, with it glowing lightly yellow to be unnoticed as she jumped down to the ground.

Kakashi seeing all four members, cleared his voice, and began explaining the mission.

"Yo" he greeted first," The mission today is that the newbie  and Naruto will go in their own mission by themselves " he said , handing them a scroll.Ruby grabbed it, and read the contents, and realized the idea behind it.

"But, why" Naruto whined.

"Hokage-sama ordered it today in the morning" he said in his command voice leaving no chance for whining.This made the masked Shinoby stare at him intensely before looking away, Kakashi  sweating a bit due to this.

Naruto nodded at him, when Ruby told him that they have to leave right now so he complied and the both of them left immediately after  that.

"Sorry Naruto" Kakashi thought sadly, before talking to the rest of team about their mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before the Fourth Great War, but getting close to it.Thsnk you for reading.Yatta!


	4. A ship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Shinoby Naruto and Ruby go to their mission, to find out that they were getting trained somewhere far away from the village.

Dark.

Dark was the only thing Naruto could describe the day  right now.The sun has set down about several hours ago, revealing a perfect whole moon shining brightly and enchanting the night.Ruby and Naruto have been running towards the location that the scroll has set them to.

They were both tired, running for more than 4 hours and with no food or drinks.This was the worse, as Naruto's stomach grumbled every minute or so telling him to eat.

The blue-eyed shinoby  was tired of just running, and not knowing where they were headed, it felt like years since they have left the village.

 Looking up,there were many trees up ahead  that were blocking the view, making it hard to see what was in front.However there was no sign of a village nearby, or any body of water close by to use as a source as hydration.

"Are we close? " Naruto asked, looking at Ruby since she had the scroll  being he more  responsible one, out of the two of them.

Taking out the scroll out one of her pockets, she studied it for a few minutes before putting it back." _In about 20 minutes, we should get there"._

They both nodded, and ran forward towards the unknown location with thoughts in why they were heading there, and much more.

**Minutes later**

In about 18 minutes maximus, both young shinoby landed expertly  on the ground.They both looked around to see that they were near the ocean, as the water flowed calmly.

Naruto was about to ask a question, when he spotted a few shinoby from the Hidden Leaf village,Yamato-sensei,and Gai-sensei with them near the ocean not far away from them

"Hey Yamato-sensei, and Gai-sensei" greeted Naruto  them cheerfully as ever, as he ran toward them.

Both sense I turned around to spot Naruto running to them, with a person they never met that wore everything black just behind."Oh,hi Naruto" greeted Yamato as he ruffled Naruto's  hair.

"Oi, my young one, nice to  meet you in this sunny bright day" shouted Gai, with a big smile on his face.Once seeing Ruby, he dashed toward her and promptly stared at her intensely,"hmm, who are you,, youngling?"he questiined her, receiving odd looks from the other shinoby.

The female shinoby stepped away from Gai," _Ruby Blacksmith, member of team 7 "_ she simply said, holding out her hand in politeness.The brushy brow sensei nodded, and shook her hand vigorously.

Ruby then introduced herself to Yamato, while he excused himself from Gai's actions, while she just replied with it being fine.

Finally being all introduced,"wow, it's a real ocean" Naruto commented ecstatic, looking at the beautiful ocean.

"Yeah, nothing like it" Yamato replied smiling.

'Okay, this is the Land of fire one and only port, from here we deport from the Hidden  Cloud Village to the Land of Lightning" reported one of the shinoby, receiving nods from everyone.

"So what's  the secret mission?" asked Naruto to Yamato.

"It's called a secret mission, for a reason Naruto" chuckled the older shinoby, boarding the small ship

The ship was small, barely noticeable if far way, with only able to carry less than 20 passengers max.

Naruto pouted at the size, muttering on "oh,it's so small" making the rest laughed aloud at his expression.

Once everyone was aboard the ship, Gai loudly ordered "Now, let's get a move one", even if he was seasick with his face already turning purple in a matter of minutes.

Every one else just shook their heads, at his childish antics bit with a smile on heir face.

Ruby looked around, and noticed the ship moving at a very slow pace, and  concluded this was going to be a long,long journey "maybe something interesting will happen" she thought, now looking at all the shinoby aboard looked that they were enjoying themselves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the chapter being short, but I hope you enjoyed it . Comments are welcomed!!  
> Yatta!!


End file.
